Bangtan Boys/Carrera
Detalles *'Nombres:' **BTS / Bangtan Boys (Internacional). **방탄소년단 (Bangtan Sonyeondan) en Corea. **防弾少年団 (Bōdan shōnen-dan) en Japón. **防弹少年团 (Fángdàn shàonián tuán) en China. **'¿Por qué 'BTS'?:' Es el acrónimo de "Bangtan Sonyeondan". En español se traduce como "Chicos a prueba de balas". *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 7 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 13 de Junio del 2013. **'En Japón:' 03 de Junio del 2014. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' A.R.M.Y. **'¿Por qué 'A.R.M.Y'?:' A'dorable '''R'epresentative '''M.C for Y'''outh. El término "M.C" para los raperos significa "maestro de ceremonia". Un término especial para los raperos de un alto nivel, a través de ello, quieren decir que somos especiales para ellos porque somos sus M.C. Al mismo tiempo, '''A.R.M.Y que significa "ejército" en inglés, ya que según los integrantes, sus fans son el ejército que fielmente, y sin descanso, luchan por ellos. *'Color Oficial:' Blancoy Negro. *'Género:' Hip-Hop, R&B y Pop. *'Agencia:' **BigHit Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Pony Canyon (Japón) Carrera Son un grupo llamado Bangtan Boys dados a conocer en el 2011. La agencia estuvo buscando desde 2010 un grupo masculino basado en el Hip-Hop. Debido a esto, realizó una audición llamada “Hit It” y tras la elección de los miembros se daría nombre al nuevo grupo. Estaban aproximados a debutar en el 2010 después de la audición pero la agrupación atravesó por varios cambios de integrantes durante el proceso de entrenamiento y se pospuso. Rap Monster sigue siendo el único miembro original de la alineación del grupo. 2 COOL 4 SKOOL thumb|150px|Portada de [[2 COOL 4 SKOOL.]] El 26 de Mayo de 2013, fue lanzado el primer teaser. Después de eso, el 2 de junio, el primer integrante en ser revelado fue V en la primera imagen teaser, luego, el 3 de junio fue seguido por Jin, Ji Min y Jung Kook en la segunda imagen teaser; por último, el 6 de junio, Rap Monster, J-Hope y finalmente SUGA en la última imagen teaser. El 6 de junio, BTS liberó una lista de canciones para su single álbum debut 2 COOL 4 SKOOL, el cual contiene cuatro canciones, dos skits, un intro, un outro y un interlude. Debutaron oficialmente el 12 de junio de 2013 con el MV No More Dream. Su debut fue en M!Countdown el 13 de junio de 2013. El 16 de julio de 2013 liberaron su segundo MV llamado We Are Bulletproof Pt2. O!RUL8,2? thumb|left|150px|Portada de [[O!RUL8,2?.]] El 27 de agosto de 2013, BigHit Entertainment lanzó un Comeback Trailer que cuenta con imágenes de radios, micrófonos y otros objetos impresos con el logotipo de BTS cayendo y rompiendo el vidrio, siendo acompañados por el Intro de 'O!RUL8,2? de fondo. En el trailer se da a conocer su primer mini álbum, el nombre del mismo, la fecha de lanzamiento y su nuevo MV. Un día después, el 28 de agosto a través de su página oficial de Facebook se revelaron las fotos teaser, donde se puede ver a los miembros luciendo de blanco. El 1 de septiembre se da a conocer la lista de canciones del nuevo mini álbum. Este cuenta con un intro, un skit, un cypher, un outro y seis canciones. El 4 de septiembre lanzan el Concept Trailer, un vídeo donde se puede ver la gran destreza de baile de los miembros y el concepto de su nuevo mini álbum. Finalmente, después de la publicación de los MV Teaser 1 y 2 el 6 y 8 de septiembre respectivamente, el 11 de septiembre hacen su primer comeback con su nuevo mini álbum O!RUL8,2? y liberan su MV que lleva el nombre de N.O. Skool Luv Affair thumb|150px|Portada de [[Skool Luv Affair.]] El 2 de febrero de 2014, el canal de BigHit Entertainment subió el Comeback Trailer, el cual cuenta con una colorida variedad de animaciones que destellan en la pantalla acompañados por Rap Monster rapeando parte del intro de su segundo mini álbum. En este vídeo se revela el nombre del mini álbum y la fecha de su lanzamiento. El 3 de febrero revelan las fotos teaser del mini álbum donde se ve a los miembros con nuevos looks que les dan una apariencia más madura. El 5 de febrero se dió a conocer la lista de canciones y el título del mini álbum Skool Luv Affair. Este contiene un intro, un skit, un cypher, un outro y seis canciones. El 9 de febrero se da a conocer el MV Teaser, generando gran expectativa. Dos días más tarde, fue lanzado el MV Boy in Luv. Skool Luv Affair (Special Addition) thumb|left|140px|Portada de [[Skool Luv Affair (Special Addition).]] El 6 de abril lanzaron el MV de Just One Day, con un concepto un poco diferente a la que nos tiene acostumbrados pero sin perder su propio estilo. El repack del álbum, Skool Luv Affair (Special Addition), fue publicado el 14 de mayo de 2014 y se compone por tres discos, un CD y dos DVDs de momentos memorables de los shows de BTS. Además de las canciones del disco original, este álbum contiene dos canciones nuevas: «'Miss Right'» y un remix de Slow Jam de la canción «'I Like It'». Además, tiene nuevo diseño de portada del disco. Sensillo japonés NO MORE DREAM, BOY IN LUV Bajo la agencia Pony Canyon, el 4 de junio debutaron con el lanzamiento de su primer single álbum en japonés llamado No More Dream. Este cuenta con las canciones: No More Dream, Rise of Bangtan y I Like It pt.2 todos en versión japonesa. El 16 de julio lanzan su segundo single álbum en Japón titulado Boy in Luv. Este cuenta con tres canciones: Boy in Luv, N.O y Just One Day. NO MORE DREAM.jpg|Portada de NO MORE DREAM. BOY IN LUV.jpg|Portada de BOY IN LUV. DARK & WILD, War of Hormone thumb|150px|Portada de [[DARK & WILD.]] Después de 5 meses aproximadamente de haber lanzado su último material discográfico, BTS propondría algo nuevo, su primer álbum de estudio. El 5 de agosto, el canal de Big Hit Entertainment lanzó el Comeback Trailer que contó con animaciones de contrastantes escenas: un paraíso de bosques muy colorido y estructuras abandonadas en blanco y negro, acompañadas por el intro: What Am I To You. El 7 de agosto, la compañía lanzó las primeras fotos teaser del nuevo álbum de estudio y más adelante lanzó la lista de las 14 canciones del álbum en sus páginas de Facebook y Twitter. El 19 de agosto, el MV DANGER fue lanzado simultáneamente con el álbum. El grupo se presentó en el MV vestido de negro, bailando una aguda coreografía en un túnel de metro. El 20 de octubre revelaron teaser fotos y que promocionarían otra canción de su álbum completo llamada War of Hormone. El MV fue publicado el 21 de octubre y muestra a los chicos vestidos con trajes retro, actuando incontrolablemente ante la visión de la protagonista femenina. También cuenta con los miembros que bailan en un juego al aire libre. El grupo empezó las presentaciones el 23 de octubre en M!Countdown. BTS entonces celebró su primera gira de conciertos llamada BTS Live Trilogy – Episode II: The Red Bullet a lo largo de octubre, noviembre y diciembre. Viajaron a Corea, Filipinas, Singapur, Japón, Tailandia y Malasia. Sensillo japonés DANGER El 19 de noviembre, el tercer single álbum japonés de BTS fue liberado. Este contiene las versiones japonesas de Danger, 進撃の防弾 (Rise of Bangtan) (SONPUB REMIX) y Miss Right. Fue lanzado en tres ediciones: edición normal, version A y versión B. DANGER.jpg|Portada de DANGER. WAKE UP Se anunció que BTS lanzaría el 24 de diciembre un álbum totalmente en Japonés. El cual contiene 13 tracks en los que se incluyen: un Intro, un Outro, dos canciones nuevas, I Like It Pt. 2 y el resto canciones de sus anteriores materiales discográficos pero todas cantadas en japonés. Su primer álbum Japonés llamado WAKE UP, cuenta con 3 versiones diferentes. La versión A será de CD + DVD, en donde el DVD contará con la grabación del JAPAN OFFICIAL FAN MEETING Vol.1 at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. La versión B será de CD + DVD, y el DVD tendrá los MV's de 'No More Dream', 'Boy in Luv' y 'Danger', además de la versión Dance Edit de 'Danger' como bonus. Y la versión regular sólo contará con el CD y la primera edición tendrá photocards al azar de entre 8 tipos. Para la promoción de su álbum debut, BTS realizó su primera gira japonesa llamada 防弾少年団1st JAPAN TOUR 2015「WAKE UP: OPEN YOUR EYES」. Viajaron a Tokio, Osaka, Nagoya y Fukuoka desde el 10 al 19 de febrero de 2015, atrayendo a más de 25.000 espectadores. WAKE_UP.jpg|Portada de WAKE UP. The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1 thumb|150px|Portada de [[화양연화, Pt. 1 (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1).]] El nuevo mini álbum salió a la venta el 29 de abril incluyendo un total de nueve canciones. Los miembros asumieron un papel más importante en la producción, composición, así como en la escritura de letras a comparación con su anterior álbum. El 17 de abril se lanzó un emotivo Comeback Trailer el cual contiene animaciones vívidas pero llenas de energía acompañas del Intro del mini álbum. El 20 de abril, el grupo reveló teaser fotos a través de sus cuentas oficiales. En ellas, los miembros posan frente a un hermoso telón de fondo de flores de cerezo para sus fotos individuales. Para la foto de grupo, se les puede ver acostados en un campo de hierba con los ojos cerrados. El 23 de abril lanzan el MV teaser de I Need U. Este presenta un sonido R&B más lento a comparación de las canciones previamente lanzadas. 'I Need U' es la canción a promocionar en este comeback. El 29 de abril, se lanza su tercer mini álbum The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1, el cual trajo un gran éxito para el grupo. Tras su lanzamiento, la canción 'I Need U' consiguió el no. 1 en tiempo real en Genie, Daum Music, Soribada y más. También entro en el top 10 en otros sitios de música digital en tiempo real como el MelOn, Bugs, y Naver Music. El 5 de mayo, su canción 'I Need U' ganó el primer lugar en SBS MTV The Show, el cual marcó su primera victoria desde su debut. Signal Entertainment anunció que 'The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1' había vendido más de 180.000 copias desde su lanzamiento. FOR YOU El 4 de junio, BTS lanzó su cuarto single japonés For You y el MV del mismo, para celebrar su primer aniversario de su debut en Japón. El sencillo subió a la cima del Chart diario de Oricon, vendiendo 42.611 copias en su primer día. FOR_YOU.jpg|Portada de FOR YOU. Comeback con DOPE El 24 de junio, el MV de DOPE fue revelado, marcando el inicio de otro ciclo de promociones para el grupo. Esta canción se encuentra en su anterior mini álbum. El mv recibió un millón de vistas en menos de 15 horas. Desde su debut en 2013 con el single álbum '2 Cool 4 Skool', BTS ha cantado y rapeado a menudo sobre el empoderamiento y sobre llegar a la cima de la carrera de ratas de la vida. 'DOPE' es la reencarnación de ese mismo mensaje. The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2 thumb|left|150px|Portada de [[화양연화, Pt. 2 (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt. 2).]] El 8 de septiembre se anunció que The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1 tendría una segunda parte. El 18 de noviembre se reveló el Comeback Trailer que inicia con los fans aclamando y continúa con el Intro Never Mind del nuevo mini álbum. La segunda parte y cuarto mini álbum contiene un Intro, un Skit, un Outro y seis canciones. El 22 de noviembre, BTS lanza teaser fotos para su próximo regreso, las imágenes muestran en esta ocasión a todos los miembros individualmente. Cada foto tiene adjunto un mensaje que dice: Je Ne Regrette Rien, lo cual significa 'No me arrepiento de nada' en francés. El día siguiente se publican más fotos con el mensaje: 'Papillon' palabra francesa que en español sería 'Mariposa'. Desde el 27 al 29 de noviembre, BTS llevó a cabo tres conciertos bajo el nombre 2015 BTS LIVE 화양연화 On Stage: Prologue donde revelaron su nueva canción para sus fans. El 30 de noviembre fue lanzado el MV de la canción a promocionar RUN. Sencillo japonés I NEED U Tras el lanzamiento de su single For You en junio, BTS lanzará la versión japonesa de I NEED U el 8 de diciembre. El quinto single japonés contará con Dope y Fun Boys versión japonesa. A pocos días de anunciar el lanzamiento de su quinto sencillo japonés 'I NEED U', BTS ha lanzado un MV teaser. Este muestra artísticas escenas siguiendo el concepto del vídeo musical de 'I NEED U'. I_NEED_U.jpg|Portada de I NEED U. Sencillo japonés RUN El 19 de febrero se liberaron cuatro imágenes para el próximo single titulado RUN a través del Twitter oficial japonés de BTS. El 20 de febrero se dió a conocer la fecha de lanzamiento del sexto single: 15 de marzo. El single incluirá las versiones japonesas de 'Run', Butterfly y una canción nueva llamada 'Good Day'. Este sencillo constara de 4 versiones diferentes del mismo álbum: Edición Limitada + DVD, Regular Edition CD + 1 tarjeta fotográfica al azar, HMV Edición Limitada + Calendario de escritorio, Bangtan Boys Shop Edition CDs. El 11 de marzo se lanzó el MV de 'RUN'. 'RUN' logró posicionarse como no. 1 en la lista de musica de Oricon, siendo este su tercer título consecutivo en lograrlo. RUN.jpg|Portada de RUN. The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever thumb|150px|Portada de [[화양연화: Young Forever (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever).]] El 21 de marzo, Big Hit confirmó que BTS sacará un álbum especial 화양연화 Young Forever el 2 de mayo. Con este concluirá la serie de 화양연화 The Most Beautiful Moment In Life. Ese mismo día, Big Hit publicó un póster teaser de sus próximos conciertos bajo el nombre de 2016 BTS LIVE 화양연화 On Stage: Epilogue que se llevara a cabo en el Olympic Park Gymnastics Arena, los días 7 y 8 de mayo de 2016. Todas las entradas se agotaron. El 19 de abril fue lanzado el MV de Young Forever sin previo aviso consiguiendo en un día más de un millón de visitas en el canal de 1theK y casi un millón en el canal de ibighit. El 2 de mayo fue lanzado el MV de FIRE consiguiendo en un día 5 millones de visitas. 'FIRE' consiguió ser no.1 en varios sitios musicales. Entre ellas MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Naver Music, Olleh Music, Bugs, Soribada, y Monkey3, logrando un “all-kill”. Promocionaron durante una sola semana ganando en todos los programas a los que pudieron asistir en el primer día de su comeback: MCOUNTDOWN, MUSIC BANK e INKIGAYO. Ganaron por primera vez en INKIGAYO con 'FIRE'. El 16 de mayo finalizaron las promociones del último álbum y de la era 화양연화. Antes de terminar el día lanzaron el MV de SAVE ME consiguiendo un millón de visitas en solo 9 horas. YOUTH El 5 de julio se informó de que BTS lanzaría su segundo álbum japonés llamado YOUTH el 7 de septiembre. Este álbum será para celebrar el segundo aniversario de su debut en Japón y será lanzado en tres versiones. A partir del 5 de julio serán reveladas imágenes teaser de los miembros a través de la cuenta oficial de Twitter japonesa del grupo. YOUTH.jpg|Portada de YOUTH. WINGS thumb|left|150px|Portada de [[WINGS.]] El 5 de septiembre, Big Hit liberó el primer cortometraje para el próximo regreso de BTS con su segundo álbum completo titulado WINGS, junto con Jung Kook titulado BEGIN. El 6 de septiembre fue liberado el segundo cortometraje con Ji Min titulado LIE. El 8 fue lanzado el tercero con V titulado STIGMA. El 9 fue lanzado el cuarto con SUGA titulado FIRST LOVE y en ese mismo día, varias fuentes de Corea informaron que el grupo regresaría en octubre. El 10 lanzaron el quinto cortometraje con Rap Monster titulado REFLECTION. EL 11 fue lanzado el sexto con J-Hope titulado MAMA y el 13 fue lanzado el séptimo y último con Jin titulado AWAKE. El 25 de septiembre fue lanzado el Comeback Trailer (protagonizado por J-Hope) en el que informaron la fecha de regreso: 10 de octubre. El 5 de octubre se libero la lista de canciones para su segundo álbum 'WINGS'. El álbum contendrá 15 canciones: Cuatro canciones, un Intro, un Cypher y un Interlude. Además, cada integrante tendrá su propio tema solista en el álbum. El 7 de Octubre a la medianoche, BTS reveló un impresionante video teaser para el video musical de la canción principal de su comeback Blood Sweat & Tears. BTS reveló su segundo álbum 'WINGS' el 10 de octubre a la medianoche junto con el el MV de su canción principal 'Blood Sweat & Tears', logrando un all-kill en todos los charts musicales, tanto coreanos como americanos y europeos, consiguiendo también que todo su nuevo álbum ocupase los 15 primeros puestos de los mismos (MelOn, NAVER). El MV consiguió más de 6 millones de visitas en un día y más de 10 millones en dos días, batiendo el récord de MV más visto en la categoría de grupos masculinos de K-Pop. WINGS: You Never Walk Alone thumb|150px|Portada de [[WINGS: You Never Walk Alone.]] El 11 de enero de 2017, Big Hit aunció que BTS realizará su regreso en el mes de febrero con un nuevo álbum. El 23 de enero de 2017, Big Hit anunció que lanzamiento del álbum estaba programada para el 13 de febrero. El 13 de febrero a la medianoche KST, BTS lanzó su nuevo álbum You Never Walk Alone, que es un seguimiento de su exitoso álbum WINGS del otoño pasado. El álbum incluye muchas de las canciones de “WINGS”, así como Spring Day, Not Today, Outro: Wings y A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone. El grupo también lanzó el video musical de su nueva pista, “Spring Day”, a la medianoche KST, el cual cuenta con escenas desgarradoras y emocionantes. El líder del BTS, Rap Monster, escribió la melodía principal para “Spring Day”, y la canción está infundida con influencias de varios géneros, desde hip hop hasta rock británico. El nuevo álbum del grupo fue revelado el 13 de febrero a la medianoche KST, junto con el hermoso vídeo musical para su sencillo Spring Day. A las 1:30 am KST, “Spring Day” obtuvo el primer lugar en los ochos grandes sitios musicales en sus listas a tiempo real, entre ellos se incluye Melon, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver Music y Monkey3. Su pista “Not Today” se posicionó en el segundo lugar de todas las ochos listas musicales, mientras que otros de sus nuevos sencillos “A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone” y “Outro: Wings” estuvieron muy cerca y lograron un tercer y cuarto lugar en siete de las ocho listas musicales. Se ha informado que el nuevo lanzamiento del grupo incluso causó un error temporal en el popular sitio musical Melon. La mayoría de usuarios que intentaba escuchar sus nuevas pistas hasta las 12:20 am KST les aparecían un mensaje de error y les pedían que lo intentaran otra vez luego, posiblemente debido a un excesiva carga de volumen de gente intentando escuchar la canción. BTS también lanzará un segundo video musical la próxima semana, el 20 de febrero a la medianoche KST, para la canción Not Today de su nuevo álbum. Categoría:Bangtan Boys